Promise
by wbcpink
Summary: Heartbroken after her best friend takes his life. Bella moves to San Francisco for a fresh start. what will happen when she meets a sexy green eyed tattoo artist that understands her pain? ALL human cannon pairings rated M for Lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry for leaving u like this. But, I couldn't live like this anymore. I was suffering more than I let on. My problems got the best of me. Please don't blame yourself or anyone else. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have survived this long. I truly am sorry. I love you more than I can say or show. I wish so much it could be enough but the pain is far too much to bear. I can't be held back by this life any more. I know this is a selfish path to take. But, I can't hold on any longer. I love you

_Jacob_

CHAPTER 1 goodbyes

* * *

That was the letter left for me and Jacobs's dad Billy. To say that Jacob was my best friend was an understatement .he was so much more than that. He was the one person in the world I knew under stood how I felt on a daily basis. He could read my mind most of the time it seemed. He was my angel. The truth is he saved me from doing stupid things like taking a whole bottle of pills, or picking up a knife. Cutting deeper than I already did. We where each others first everything and I was his entire last. But, I guess It wasn't enough. I wish it could have been enough.

It was like any other day A boring spin of the same sad routine. Work and home then I'd call Jacob and we plan to do what we did every Friday. Witch was noting really. Just go to a few stores like borders and walk around and talk about everything. Then wed spent the night in each others arms saying how we where going to be different. We had been trough everything together even through hell and back with his cancer and my cutting addiction. He was there when my mother died and my father started drinking and blaming me. But we both over came, Jake was the only one who knew about my cutting but he made it all stop. We had just a week till graduation and then who knew I had no plans for the near future I was hoping to convince my dad that charging me cheap rent made more sense then kicking me out. Not that I wanted to live there his approval of my life choices and me in general weren't great. that day was supposed to be the day we made plans for the summer we had been planning a trip to San Francisco and today we where going to edit out the fine details. Jacob had to go to the doctor for his check up yesterday so I was supposed to come over first thing after work.

The day past slow and something felt so weird and wrong with Jake when we talked on the phone on my break. But I couldn't really tell. So like usual I just wrote it off cause I knew it would pass and he was probably just upset about the doctor as usual.

When I turned on his street I felt a hole pierce through my chest. Dozens cop cars surrounded his street, yellow tape roping off his yard. Tons of news cameras. In that instant the ambulance that was waiting for some one caught my eye. I knew form seeing car accidents that they only put up tape when someone was dead.

I saw all those things and knew it was Jake. He had just been too depressed lately. I parked jumped out my car and ran faster than I ever ran before in my life. Through every one the cops jumped in the way trying to stop me. I had to know. But, none of the officers could stop me before I it was to late I already saw too much. I got as far as the hallway. His room was at the end and the door was wide open. There on his bed his body lay there motionless with a hole in his chest where his heart was. There was a gun on the bed next to him. His room was colored with splatters of crimson. The bed and the floor soaked in to puddle of blood. All of a sudden I realized the cop that was holding me was saying something "young lady you can't go back there. No one is allowed." I could help it though I sat there and stared until the images of my love my best friend burned into my head all the beauty and life he was once filled with was gone all that was left was his body in all its glory and even that was destroyed by the gun. The officer was pulling me. And I heard screaming. And I realized it was me. I tried to calm myself down.

I also heard another sound in the corner of the room jakes father was crying "no oh god please not my son please" Jake was all he had his sisters and brothers all long gone his mother was dead and now Billy would be alone. He was holding a bloody paper. I struggled to get away form the cop and ran over to him. He looked me in the eye and handed me the note I read it about three lines into it I almost collapsed. My eyes filled with tears and I thought I was suffocating. I had to get out of there so I ran to my car and drove home. I got home and ran to my room locked the door. I went to my bed side and grabbed my razor I hid under the lamp on the side of my bed and put it to my wrist I started to cut. But, like always I was too scared to cut it and end it all. So I put it on my forearm and sliced it open. As the blood flowed down my wrist releasing some of the pain. The more I cut the better it seemed to get so I did it again and again. Till my blood started to form a puddle. On the table. I grabbed a towel and tried to stop it. I realized I still had the note. I started to read the note again. I don't ember finishing it.

I hadn't even realized how long it had been when I finally came to it was 4 days later and Charlie was banging on the door telling me the funeral was in an hour. I uncurled form the fetal position and walked into the bathroom. I looked dead paler than my usual self witch was hard to do my hair was mated to the side of my head. My eyes had black circles under them and where red and swollen slightly. I turned on the shower. And stepped in. The hot water felt so good and I barely got out but the water went cold.

I was so numb at the sight of his lifeless body. The where talking about his life and asked if anyone wanted to speak to my surprise I stood up and walked toward the podium. Kind of ironic the last thing Jake would expect. I hated public speaking it made me sick. But I felt like this was my last chance to talk to him.

"I love you Jake mo of these people never go the chance to really know who you where. You are the kindest mo beautiful soul I've ever known. You saved my life and helped so many. I don't know how to go on with out you because you are in everything I do, I miss you so mush and I wish there was a stronger word for miss but there isn't." I laughed." just promise make you'll save a place for me up there some day."

After the funeral Billy came up to me and gave me a hug. He also handed me a giant box. He pursed his lips and said "it's something Jake left you. Open it when you're alone. He loved you .you know he was so lucky to have you in his life" I interrupted his "no I was the lucky one I will miss him." I choked out. He wrapped his arms around me and said "I love you like a daughter and don't forget me visit me and keep in touch promise me." "I promise," I vowed. I left then when I got home I went to my room I sat at my desk and stared at the box. But was unable to open it. So I just stared. After a few hours I finally got the courage to lift up the lid and see what was inside. The first thing I noticed was an envelope.

_Dear bells ,_

_I've been sick for months now. But I felt it would be best if you didn't know. I needed to have the normality. But, I can't tell you. How hard it was for me to hide from you. When I found out my cancer was back 3 months ago. so I decided to get ready for the worst so I made this box for you and told my dad what was in it and that if I die to give it to you. But I went into it yesterday and rewrote this letter because I know it wouldn't make sense any more because I had taken my own life rather than wait for it to have happened on its own. You see I had to make sure you knew my reasons. Last week I got a call that my cancer had spread I had been undergoing treatments but it didn't work. It was no longer treatable and the doctors said I had 2 months at most to live. I decided then that I was sick of fate controlling my life. there was so much I missed out on and so much I wanted to do but I was to sick I felt to sick to try and take advantage. I hated that I was to sick to take care of you and to sick to be everything you deserved. So then I decided that I would control the things I had left. I would make sure that you would have what you needed to get away live and accomplish your dreams and second I would make sure my dad understood why. Last I would control my death because to me it's the only thing I might have a say in if I act now. That's why I have done this. I couldn't tell you because I knew you would try to stop me. I knew that I had no other choices left and that is my only reason for doing this. You can change your situation don't let you life waste away like your doing. I don't want to hold our back and I know that sitting here with me on my death bead will do just that. I know you can and will do better. I just think you need a fresh start so that's what I am leaving with you. I and my father talked about it and I want you to be the sole beneficiary of my trust fund. I want you to take this money for you and you only. Take it and get out of here. Forks will suffocate you. For get the past and live for the present. I know you will find your happiness. There are a few other things in this box. One is your bible written by me. If there ever should come a time that you need guidance from your best friend. I've wrote you instructions for almost every situation I could think of. It's a way to always have me with you. Last is a necklace I had it made for you wear it so you can be reminded of my wishes and my reasons for what I have done. Remember, I love you and even though I'm not there you always have me in your heart .I'm always here for you. I know you probably hate me for this and I'm so sorry bells. I hope you can forgive me and mostly I hope that you will save yourself and be happy. I just couldn't hold on please understand thins is not your fault. You where my one true love and the only thing that kept me alive. I hope that you move on because you deserve some one who can be around for you always and actually take care of you .in any other life we would have been soul mates together forever but not this one. You're perfect and beautiful and every day spent with you doing nothing was the happiness times of my life. I just hope you know that the hardest part of all of this was leaving you._

_Love Jacob_

_PS._

_I have one last thing to ask throw away all the razors and stop cutting and promise me you won't hurt yourself any more._

* * *

**A/N: so I hoped you liked the first chapter ill update again soon please show me some love now and review. Oh and if anyone would be interested in being my beta for this story let me know thanx!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own twilight. I just fantasize about Edward 24/7.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - RUNNING

I looked in the box there was a book. I guess it was the bible Jake had promised me. It was a small thick black book with a red ribbon tied around it. Next to it laid a silver necklace there was a very thin strap hanging from it was a silver charm shaped like a razor with ah heart in the middle there on it at the top of it was the word promise engraved. A tear fell from my eye I hadn't realized I was even crying. In that moment I promised Jake and myself that I would change my life, fallow my dreams ,and heart. I would never cut again.

I placed the stuff he had given me back in the box, putting on the necklace. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed my big duffle bag and filled it. I had almost fit all my clothes in it. . I grabbed some suitcases and filled them with books and other stuff I needed. I put my computer in its case. I grabbed my guitar and put it all in my car. After thirty minutes my stuff was packed and loaded in my truck. Then I went and threw away all my razors I hid around the house. Just as I was finishing Charlie pulled up. He looked at my truck and back to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving we both know it's for the best, if I stay here I'm going to suffocate." I said, "Please daddy just let me go. Everyday you drink because I remind you of her and the accident. You know the weight of that burden and if I stay here everything I do everywhere I go will remind me of him. If you had the chance to escape it all wouldn't you."

He stood there for a moment and then spoke "I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you. I don't want you to leave but if it's what you want I know I can't stop you. Just promise me you'll keep in touch." he frowned, walking away.

I pulled up to jakes the house and knocked on the door. Jakes brother Embry opened it witch surprised me. He hugged me tighter than ever. Then he spoke, "hey how are you?"

"I'm here, not cretin of much else, how are you?"

"I'm ok I still can't believe it," he frowned, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Did you know?"

I just looked at him and the tears started to well up in my eyes," no."

"Oh."

"So how is Billy doing?" I asked, try thing to change the subject.

"Better know that has read his letter, you should go talk to him." he gave a week smile and led me in to Billy.

Billy was sitting in Jake room just staring. There was no blood. But, now light pink stains in its place. Jakes room was always neat and organized."Hello," I said, patting his shoulder.

He smiled and looked up at me. "Oh Bella it good to see you, I've been waiting."

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there. He placed a hand on my shoulder and then spoke again. "If I ever had a daughter I would want her to be like you. Beautiful, smart, and full of potential. My Jacob was lucky to have you in his life. He loved you more then anything. When he came to me so many years ago I knew some day this day would come but I thought it would be from the cancer. When he told me he wanted to give you his insurance money I was upset. Only because I had trouble dealing with the fact that my son would be gone. He wanted you to have a good start and so do I. "he smiled through the tear and handed me a small check.

"thank you Billy," I hugged him tears rolling down my checks. "I've always thought of you as a father and I want you to know ill always be here for you I promise to keep in touch and visit. I don't know how I'm going to do this though he was my everything and I don't know how to live without him. "I cried

"Bella all you can do is take it one day at a time. And even though he's not right here with you he's always here with you." he said pointing from my head to my heart. "Take care Bella I love you."

"I love you to, good bye" I said, hugged him and walked out towards my future.

I don really know where I was planning to go. I was just driving to nowhere then it hit me. Jake and I always wanted to go to too San Francisco's I figured it seemed like a good place to start.

**_A day later_**

* * *

It had been a long grueling trip. I drove all day non stop. Only stopping to sleep. I was about 15 miles from the golden gate bridge. I could see it was so close. I smiled thinking of my future here in this strange place.

I entered the city on the other side of the bridge and feeling of adrenaline passed through my body. Followed by feelings of relief and a fresh start. It was almost as if I could feel Jake telling me everything was going to be ok. I drove through the city for a bit and stopped at a small dinner for breakfast and to look at the classifieds ads to hopefully get a place. I open it straight to the classifieds and start checking out the listings for apartments. Not wanting to waste any time. most of them where to expensive and out of my price range I had to make sure rent was going to be low enough that I could have a few months to find a job there was a few I decided to circle. Just then the waitress came up to take my order. She was a very tiny girl almost pixie like. She had short spiky hair with beautiful sleeves of ink. She was gorgeous.

"Hi, new to the city?" she smiled

"Yea, how can you tell?"

She laughed and pointed to the paper. "Oh," I giggled.

"So what can I get you?" she asked

"Ill have the special and a hot chocolate."

"Ok that will be right up, oh and my names Alice let me know if you need anything ok"

"Ok thanks."

I finished up my breakfast making a mental not of the cross streets through the window because I was definitely coming back. I grabbed the paper and my check and headed to the counter to pay.

"So how was your breakfast?" she questioned.

"It was great thank." I replied.

"hey I was going to tell you I don't really know what area you want to live in but there's a nice place in building its just around the corner in walking distance its cheap and the utilities are included here's the address you should check it out I have a feeling you would like it." she smiled handing me my change. I told her to keep it

I took the address it was definitely worth looking at. I drove to the address written on the paper. It was in the downtown area and I was shocked it was so cheap. The building about 3 stories high reddish brown with white trim around it. The corner of the building was almost rounded out resembling a tower the front doors are whit wit huge glass panels in the middle. I walked up and noticed on the buzzer it said room for rent .a deep raspy voice answered "who is it." "Hi, I'm interested in looking at the apartment for rent.".

The voice called back "come in."

The hall way was large with white towel floors and a stair case to the left that wrapped around the center of the building up 3 stories. I was caught staring when a tiny old man startled me. He looked tired his shoulders hunched over with the weight of the world bearing down on them. He couldn't have been more than 5 foot tall maybe 150 pounds he wore big glasses with a thin metal frame his hair was gray and long combed back in to a ponytail. He wore a white button up shirt with a pair of brown dress slacks and black worn in dress shoes his face was wrinkled with a huge grin.

"Hello miss my name is Aro Voltori how are you doing." he said

"I'm fine my names Bella I was told you have an apartment available." I said with a smile

"The place has been freshly painted and got a bay window with a huge kitchen and one bedroom. Everything works well. Would you like to take a look?" he asked.

"Sure."

We walked up to the 3rd floor he showed me the various laundry rooms on each floor. He told me about the pool out back. He opened the door and I stepped in. the floor was a light colored wood that ran through out the apartment from what I could see. The walls where white with whit crown molding on them the kitchen was huge with an old stove and fridge that looked like it was from the 20's. The cabinets in the kitchen where also white. The bedroom had a large bay window with a same white paint as all the other rooms. The closet was small witch was ok cause I didn't have much with me just a bag of clothes a pillow a blanket and my guitar and my books. It felt like home. "Ill takes it." I interrupted his talking.

"Really?" he questioned. "Its perfect I'm sure, besides it's too good of an offer to pass up and I have no place to go at the moment. To top it off if I wait to long someone else might take it." I smiled.

"Ok well lets get you the paper work and I'll need is the first months rent. Plus a deposit of $500." he smiled, back.

I followed him down a narrowed hallway with numbers on the doors to and office door he opened the door to a small but quaint office with dark brown wood paneling and a tile floor there was a large desk in the middle of the room covered in paper work he handed me what I assumed to be the contract along with papers with simple information almost like a job application. "The lease is for every 6 months it's on the 3rd floor apartment number 13c. Rent is due ate the first if u have any problems let me know and welcome to san Francisco." he said in a very pleasant voice as he handed me the keys "thanks so much. "I said

"Your welcome and remember if u need anything just let me know." he said

"Will do," I replied, happy to have a home.

* * *

**A/N: ok so how was it please let me know I would love to get some feed back? Btw so sorry if there's any errors I hope to get a beta for this story soon so if anyone is interested let me know. Now hit the review button and show me some love you know you want to :]] please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my how I've missed you it been a few years but I'm ready you finish lol I'm such a slacker I will be updating every week again I hope you like the story; )**

After I paid Aro I walked down to my car unload my things. Later that night I made a list of a few things I needed to get me through until I had a job. I would have to stop and ask Aro in the morning if there was a close to buy furniture.

It was around the apartment was so quiet and empty. I started to feel really alone I guess because I was. I piled up some clothes to make a bed the wood floors weren't exactly comfortable I quickly fell in to sleep.

_I was walking in to jakes room as he said he was sorry he wished he had more time and the gun went off he fell to the bed and the blood poured out of his chest. _

I woke up screaming I was sweating so badly. How I was ever going to move on without him? he was all I had ever really had. I grabbed my sketch pad, I sketched out a heart that was beaten an battered barely holding together it was dripping blood below it was a puddle with a razor sitting in it with the words promise written on it next to a pocket watch that was lightly bloody with the words and this too shall pass scribed onto the door of the watch . I grabbed my keys and headed out my apartment.

EPOV

I was just finishing up my brother jaspers portrait tattoo on his heart he had gotten a picture of his wife Alice they had just gotten married we all had been friend our whole life jaspers family adopted me after my family was killed by a drunk driver when was 14 I was something I would forever be indebted to them for.

"Alright I'm done take a look"

"Wow Edward it's perfect you are such an amazing artist."

He hugged me and then headed out I was cleaning up I was closing in an hour and I was so ready to go home, when the bell on the door jingled.

"Sorry were clo…"

I turned around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was pale with long brown hair her eyes where so piercing it was like she was pulling me in. she had a lip ring and nose stud with tiny gauges in her ears. she was wearing a hoodie zipped up all the way covering up was had to be an amazing body her face was sad like she had been hurt and even though I didn't know her it hurt me to see her so sad.

"Oh sorry" she said an turned to walk away

"Wait how can I help you?"

BPOV

When I walked up I saw they were just about to close in an hour but I hoped they would at least give me an appointment the parlor was called the masochistic lion interesting name Jake would have been cracking up he always watched me get pierced or tatted . My dad called me a pin cushion because of all the needles that touched me.

When I opened the door, there was bronze hair man going through paper work. He turned around to say they were closed. I was mesmerized by his green eyes his face was the definition of perfection he was a Greek god he had a full sleeve on his right side that went around his shoulder he had writing across his chest next to his color bones. He was wearing black jeans with a very tight fitting white shirt you could see all the definition of his body .he stood there waiting for me to say something I turned to walk away but he stopped to ask what I wanted.

"I would like to get a tattoo"

"What is it that you want done?"

I handed him my drawing looked at it rather intently and I could have sworn I saw him slightly frown

EPOV

The drawing she handed me was amazing yet sad I almost started to frown I wanted to know who would hurt such a beautiful creature

.

"Where would you like to get it?"

She unzipped her hoodie she had on a t-shirt. She had quite a few tattoos including a sleeve on her right arm. She lifted up her shirt and pointed to the sided of her abdomen. I could even see a tattoo peeking out her waistband

"Here"

I told her I would make a stencil we could get started tonight and finish tomorrow she smiled a glorious smile. She set down as I set up my station and drew up the stencil. I motioned for her to come lay down on the table. She complied she came over and removed her shirt I could feel a twitch in my pants when she started to strip she lay down like I thought she had another tattoo on her back it was a weeping willow the initials on the leaves .

I placed the stencil and it was time to start.

**How did you like it? Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks to every one for adding my story to your favorites list . I'm so excited to see people like my story it really gives me inspiration to keep going. but, what inspires me more are reviews : ) i have the next 2 chapters ready and maybe if i get some reviews ill post them sooner rather then later.**

* * *

chapter 4

BPOV

I looked at it in the mirror, he had added some detail, some shading, and some flowers here and there it was beautiful

"Do you like it…?" He questioned, hoping for an answer.

"It's perfect. My name is Bella by the way nice to meet you Edward"

"This is a sensitive spot it may hurt a bit."

He placed his hand gently on my side and it was like an electric current moving through me sensual in a way though. He began the outline I instantly felt a release as the needle touched my skin it felt similar to cutting.

"So who were they?" he questioned.

His word caught me off guard. I hesitated trying to get my composure, I could fell the aching where my heart used to be

"His name was Jacob black he was…"

He paused to look at me I could feel a tear in the corner of my eye.

"He was my best friend, the only love I had ever had. He was everything to me But, he killed himself three days ago" the last word I choked out I was beginning to cry.

He stopped again and waited for me to regain my composure.

EPOV

I stopped she was crying she soon regained her composure I wished there was something I could do for her and I begin again I didn't dare ask another question for fear of reopening a still fresh wound I was almost done with the outline.

"So why add the flowers?" she questioned

I thought about it carefully before I answered

"People get tattoos for a lot of reasons in the five years I been tattooing I could just look at it and know the reason. You need hope healing and I put those flowers there to help signify that. The snow drop means hope, the carnation means memories and faith, and the Abor Vitae meaning true friendship to commemorate a loss. I've found that those things are helpful when trying to move on from a loss and heal."

She had a change in her eyes a glimmer of hope and relief and I knew I wanted to be that for her.

"Thank you. You're really great at your job Edward"

"No problem you're all done we need to wait for the outline to heal before we can move on to the shading and color I can schedule you an appointment in a week." I said and was sadden that I wouldn't see her till then.

"So where you from?" I asked as she was preparing to pay me

"Phoenix just moved here looking to get a new start "she smiled and paid me

"Thanks again Edward see you soon. "She waived as she left

* * *

**A/n: I know this was a short chapter. but, if your dying to see what happens next review! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: thanks for the support on my last chapter. apologize if there are any errors I'm doing my best i hope to see some more reviews soon :) enjoy**

* * *

BPOV

The tattoo was so beautiful and it was far from done it gave me a slight feeling of closure and hope for the future. I got home and dozed off. I was awoken by the sun peeking through my windows. I knew I couldn't sleep longer ever since Jake died I was running of three hours asleep most days.

I wished so much that he was here with me I needed to know what I was supposed to do without him he was the outgoing one. I always called him brain because he would come up with the plans. That's when I remembered the bible I opened it.

_Bella I spent a lot of time on this book, it has all you need to know in it .all I could ever advise you to do. But, this isn't an instruction manual I know you're probably looking in this to see what to do but you won't find it _

I laughed a little he knew me so well

_I know your missing me and it's only been a little while. But, remember even though u can't see me I'm always there in your heart. I know how much it hurts when I decided this the thought of losing to was like ripping my heart out (no pun intended)_

I laughed a little at his morbid humor.

_If your laughing turn it into a smile now and only use this when you need me most other wise all I can say is don't hold back do everything you can because life it short . Remember and this too shall pass_

_I closed the book he was right. I could do this _I smiled I was going to do it today I was going to start my new life. I would fallow my heart.

I walked back to the diner I had ate at the other day. I needed coffee the waitress form the other day was there she looked as if she was just getting off her shift she smiled at me

"Well hello again Bella what can I get for you?

"Just a coffee "

"No problem," she gracefully grabbed and poured. I paid her and gave her a tip.

"Do you know of a good place to shop for furniture around here?"

Her eyes lit up

"Do I know where to shop for furniture? Shopping is my life Bella if you wait for me to finish I can take you to a few places," she smiled. I agreed it would be nice to get to know someone. I had to put myself out there I had promised.

When she was done she took me in her yellow Porsche. She drove down to a strip mall it had a retro furniture place after 4 hours we had my home fully furnished they would deliver everything in an hour. Alice and I talked about things she said she was married to her best friend she knew her whole life. she had a brother in law and a sister she didn't really have a family other than that. she moved here form her abusive ex-boyfriend and reconnected with jasper . I told her about my past and how I was here to start fresh and follow my dreams. I found out that Alice lived in the building right next to mine. After they set up my apartment I smiled it felt like home well almost but it was missing his warmth.

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just miss him. it won't feel like home without him you know?"

"Yah I do know Bella but you always have me we are going to be best friends, "she smiled.

"Hey, I have an idea you should come out with my family tonight you will love them."

"I don't know Alice I don't think I'm ready."

"Please please please Bella?"

I thought about it for a minute and my hand started to play with my necklace I promise I thought.

"Fine" I agreed

She left soon after that she was so tired. She said she would be here around nine and text me when she was outside. I took a nap as well. I woke up and had a hot shower the water felt good on my body releasing my muscles.

This would be my first Friday since he died I started to curl up in to a ball I sat on the floor of my shower crying for a bit rocking myself back and forth Jake wouldn't want me to do this he would want me to be happy. I got out the shower I set on my bed for a minute and picked up the bible Jake wrote me. I read his words again. He was right it will pass I just got to live.

I got up and curled my hair in to loose curls. I pinned it up in a pin up girl style. I loved pinups they were so much more beautiful than I could ever be. I knew Jake always liked me to dress pin up. I had one dress that I was saving to wear for years but I never had the opportunity so I put it on.

I put on a little make up too. When I looked in the mirror I looked pretty good if. I did say so myself.

I had a dark blue vamp dress with black peekaboo toe pumps it hugged my body very tightly in all the right places and my new bra was doing wonders for my chest. The dress showed of my sleeve. I looked like some kick ass suicide girl .Alice had said we were going to a small club downtown. she picked me up in jaspers car.

Jasper was beautiful he had blonde hair blue eyes much toned body but not too bulky he was full of ink the most noticeable piece was Alice's face peeking out from his white tank. She was wearing a red get em' dress as jakes brother used to call it. It was super tight and so short it left nothing o the imagination.

When we pulled up to the club it was pretty loud we waited outside for a minutes and I saw Alice waving to someone it was who I assume to be her sister rose. She could have been a model. She was one of those girls you look at and say I would do her.

I felt subconscious around her. She was tall blonde bombshell with a perfect hourglass figure. Alice introduced us. She was nurse. She worked in the pediatric unit of the hospital.

I thought we were here then Alice shouted "Hey Edward over here!" that name sounded so familiar.

* * *

A/n: so what do you think so far? Please hit that review button down below : )


	6. Chapter 6

Epov

I walked up to eclipse. It was the bar we always went to on Fridays. Alice said she was bringing a friend. It made me hesitant to go out when she said that. Alice's friends always came on to me but, I never found them attractive. She said I wouldn't have to worry this girl was different and she thought I would really like her. Just then Alice flagged me down, "Edward over here"

That's when I saw the girl Bella form the shop the other night. My jaw nearly dropped, the way she looked should be illegal. She was wearing a dark blue pinup dress that fit like a glove. She had her hair pined up in a rockabilly style, with black fuck me pumps on. her sleeve was out for the world to see it was colorful with a chef pinup girl it had cherry's and cupcakes with stars and a few other things her chest had a half anatomical heart with a key hole there chains around it and on each of her shoulders she had sparrows that where opposites.

"Earth to Edward," Alice said, causing me to look up and they chuckled.

"Edward this is my new best friend Bella."

"Hi again."

"Hi Bella how is your tattoo?"

"Sore but not too bad," she blushed.

"You look amazing"

"Thanks," she said causing another blush to color her cheeks.

"how do you two know each other?" Alice asked.

"he's doing a tattoo for me on my side," she smiled.

We all finally made our way inside and I brought as a round of drinks. We got our usual table and toasted.

"To new friends!"

after a few drinks Alice and jasper made their way to the dance floor next to rose who was dancing with some guy.

" so how do you know Alice?" I questioned

"I met her at her job she so nice"

"yah she's awesome I've known her a long time. She makes my brother so happy"

Bella smiled she looked out to the dance floor and smiled at Alice.

"So Bella do you want to dance?"

She paused for a moment, "no"

"Why not?"

"I'm very clumsy and if you don't want to get hurt it's probably safe to stay here." she blushed.

"I promise you won't hurt me and I won't let anything happen to you."I said giving her a smile

* * *

Bpov

I don't know what came over me but, when he gave me that smile I nodded and said yes. No one had ever had this effect on me. I mean No one.

He led me to the dance floor away from people for witch I was thankful.

Just then the Dj slowed it down for all the couples he put on a slow jam.

He held out his hand and I grabbed it letting myself be drawn in close to him.

I felt an electric current pulse through me like the other night. I could fell every curve of him against me. I fit in his arms so right. Soon the beat picked up and we broke apart. I began to dance when I felt some guy run up behind me and star to thrust in to me he grabbed my hips and was swaying I stopped moving and turned to face him.

"Hey baby what's the deal don't you want to dance?"

Before I could answer Edward was in front of me

"Don't you see us dancing here? I suggest you leave."

Edward said in a defensive tone giving him a look the guy glanced at me then Edward and walked off.

"I can take care of myself you know?"

"I know but I didn't like that guy dancing with you. "

I paused what could he mean by that. We walked back to the table Alice was pretty drunk and tired. rose had to work in the morning so we decide to head out Edward offer to drive me home because Alice was not feeling to well. She would definitely have a hangover in the morning.

Edward drove a shiny silver valvo it was beautiful.

"Nice car," I smiled.

"Thanks I like to drive fast so put on your seat belt." He said holding the door open for me.

Where started to drive he had classical music on his radio

"Clare de Lune "

"You know this song?"

"yah it was my mom's favorite," I smiled, remembering how my mom used to play it for me when I went to bed.

"Oh" was all he said.

So what do you do when you're not tattooing or fighting off drunks form perfect strangers?"

" music, what about you ?"

"I love to cook and read"

Nice"

We kept talking as he drove me home I could talk to him for hours it felt so familiar. It was weird being with him it was like the hole in my heart wasn't there. I started to feel guilty it like I was forgetting Jake already a tear betrayed me and began to fall as we pulled in to my building.

"are you ok Bella?"

Yah I will be she smiled"

He parked in one of the resident spots and I looked at him puzzled.

"I live here too I think you just moved in down the hall from me"

"Oh," I smiled at the thought of having him so close.

I Got out and begin to walk me up to my apartment. I started to feel buzzed from the alcohol and my heel bucked and I fell on the stairs and hurt my ankle a bit

Edward scooped me up in his arms bridal style and before I could protest and walked to my apartment he sat me on the couch and went and got some ice

"Here put this on it I it will make it felt better"

"Thanks dr. Cullen," I chuckled.

"That's my father's name"

I laughed and we starred at each other in comfortable silence for a moment. Then slowly lifted up the ice to check my ankle.

"Looks like it will be fine probably sore tomorrow" I said.

"how's the tattoo healing up?" he asked.

I shrugged "it's hard to see because it's on my side but it looked ok I thought"

He asked to see it so I un zipped my dress an showed him. it was kind of awkward I was thankful I wore a good bra.

He leaned in close to look at it and then he went and grabbed some ointment and a towel to wash it. once he was done he looked up, an our faces where so close I could smell the vanilla on his breath.

"I better go I have an early start"

"oh ok," I said still dazzled by his eyes.

"I'll see you soon " he smiled and left

I got ready for bed and fell into dreams of Edward.

* * *

A/n: please review: ) . I apologize about any errors. I didn't catch I'm doing my best but it was harder than usual I just got eye surgery. so I can only see from one eye rite now. It makes it hard to focus.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. My eye is steal healing and it's hard to look at the computer to long. Thanks to every on for following or me or adding me as a fav. I hope u en joy this chapter and I have the next three to edit and then they will be up in the next couple days enjoy and please let me know what you think by reviewing.**

* * *

(2 weeks later)

It had been a while since the night we all went out. I hadn't seen Edward really he was always working and I saw him in the hall in passing but nothing other than that. Since the other night I couldn't get him off my mind. I had started working with Alice at the diner as a cook in the back. we worked a lot of the same hours it was completely awesome. I was excited for tomorrow I had an appointment to do the shading on my tattoo with Edward. It had almost completely healed. I smiled to myself remembering the night Edward cleaned my tattoo.

"What are you smiling for?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I blushed.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? There's this great sale at the mall we should totally go shopping," she bounced.

"I can't I'm getting my tattoo finished."

"Oh that explains it," she giggled.

"Explains what?"

"The smiles?"

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Oh give me a break we all saw the way you and Edward where at the club that night I know you like him you can't hide anything from me I'm physic you know?" She giggled.

"I'm not hiding anything. Besides he doesn't even like me like that, he was just being nice," I sighed.

"oh, he likes you all right. I have never seen Edward look at anyone the way he looks at you. Plus he asked about you," she winked walking away.

"Wait he asked about me? "I questioned.

"The night after we went out he said that you fell and he wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh," I frowned that meant just what I suspected he was just being nice.

I went back to work so did Alice. I had gotten so busy in there at the end of my shift. I was totally beat it was 11 and Alice had already went home. If frowned wishing I had driven so didn't have to walk. I was walking when a car pulled up next to me startling me. Then I realized it was my favorite shiny silver valvo.

"Hey need a lift? "His angelic voice rang out.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Got in the car and he drove words the apartment he looked pretty tired I suspected he had a long day at the shop.

"So how is that ankle?"

'It's fine it's used to being bent the wrong way" I smiled

"How have you been?"

"Busy the shop had been nuts this past week. Plus I'm getting ready for the tattoo convention."

"That's really cool."

"You should check it out "

"I would love to. "

We pulled up to the apartment building and my stomach growled.

"Hungry he chuckled

I blushed "yam I shouldn't be I've been snacking all day," I blushed.

"I'm pretty hungry myself. I don't really like to eat by myself would you like to come with me to dinner?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Please Bella its nothing serious just two friends eating together?" he said flashing me his crooked grin.

"Ok, I guess."

I frowned little inside know in he only thought of me as a friend. We met down stairs in 30 minutes, giving us both time to change from our work clothes. He drove to a small 24 hour taco shop a small ways a way. We ordered and he quickly offered to pay for mine, not giving me a chance to object he gave the man his card

We got our drinks and sat down

"Thanks for paying you didn't have to."

"I don't mind, besides it's the gentlemanly thing to do," he smiled.

I smiled back in return. Why he have this control over me?

"So tell me more about yourself. I barely know much about you except your clumsy you moved here from forks and you blush a lot and like classical music. "

"Well there not much to tell I lived in forks for my whole life with my best friend Jake and my dad," I paused saying his name made my heart ache. But, not as much when I was with Edward.

"So my dad Charlie is a cop he was the chief of police in our town. It's a small town where everyone knows everyone no privacy. I love to cook and I play guitar. Nothing big it's just for fun although I'm thinking of taking up cooking as career," I smiled.

EPOV

She was talking about herself when she said his name she had the look of pain cross her face. I wanted so badly to reach over and comfort her in attempt to make it stop. We talked about hobbies and music and movies. She liked much of the same things I liked. After we ate we made our way back home. I walked her up and she invited me in for a drink k. I agreed I was pathetic she had me like putty hanging on her ever whim. We talked for hours not realizing what time it was we started watching an old movie on TV it was an old horror flick last house on the left. It was pretty gruesome and every time it would make Bella jump she move closer to me.

I woke up to bright lights and a sore neck I had fallen asleep on Bella's couch. She was laying on my lap sleeping peacefully I grimaced, looking down hoping he would feel my morning wood poking out. I tried to shift without waking her and she started to mumble.

"Edward," she moaned making my situation even worse.

But she was sound asleep. Then she woke up startled to find me there.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry," she said jumping up.

"It's ok we must have fallen asleep last night"

"Oh" she got up and went to the bath room and came out.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"I would love too but, I have to work in an hour. So I need to head out but, I will see you at 12 so we can get that tattoo colored in," I smiled.

I gave her a half hug trying not to grind my erection into her. I went home I had just enough time to rub one out.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thank you to everyone for all the love on my last chapter. I hope you enjoy the story so far and don't forget to show it by reviewing. Enjoy

* * *

Emmett was already working on some guy when I got to the shop. He was getting a woman's name tatted on his neck. I went into the back and started doing some paperwork. It was almost noon when I finished .I sat up my station in the private room for Bella. I wanted to definitely get to know her better today. Maybe I could even get up the balls to ask her out. I've been so afraid that she's not ready for it. But, sometimes it seems like she's waiting for me to make a move.

Just then the door chimed. Bella walked in wearing a pair of yoga pants that hugged her perfect ass so tightly and a black spaghetti top. I lead her back to the room and had her lay down and take off her top, so I would have better access to her tattoo. My dick just about ripped out to attack her she was wearing a red lacy bra. This girl will be the death of me.

The tattoo had healed great. I went straight to work on the shading and color. We were quiet for a bit I decided to break the silence

"So tell me about your tattoos?"

"Witch ones?"

"All of them?"

"Ok Well I have the cupcakes on my forearm because I love to bake. It was my one of the first things my mom taught me to make. My pin-up girl is kind of my alter ego she sexy and tough and strong knows what she wants she's the girl I aspire to be." she said pointing to the chef pin-up girl on her shoulder she looked just like Bella but seemed more confidant and happy.

"I see that girl sitting here you know?" I said causing her to blush. "What about this one I said pointing to the heart on her chest

"Well I got it because I wear my emotions out in the open. I can never hide anything my face always gives it away. It's a little battered for my hard times and locked because no one has the key. Yet."

"What about this one?" I said pointing to the one I was working on. She began to look pained again. and I wished I hand said it.

BPOV

He wanted to know more about this one he knew about Jake but not about everything.

"Well Jake was amazing he was my savior. he was the best when he wasn't sick he could always make me smile. he could read me like book. I got the heart because it's what my chest feels like sometimes. It feels like I'm barely hanging on sometimes."

Why the razor?"

Well the razor because its promise I made to him after he died as one of his last wishes. The clock represents time because it's what I need to get better and what he didn't have and what he wants me to have to carry out my dreams. The words are one of the last things he said to me."

"OH," he said placing a hand on my cheek wiping away the tear that had formed.

"You know the detail you added is perfect." I half smiled.

"Bella he would want you to be happy you know?"

"I know it's getting better especially when I'm with you"

He blushed and kept working. I can't believe I just said that to him. He was quiet for a while a smile playing on his lips.

EPOV

I can't believe she just said that. I couldn't help but blush I smiled to myself. I would definitely have to ask her out soon. She was quiet for a bit and then she asked me about my tattoos. I told her I got jack from nightmare before Christmas, because it was the last movie my parents took me to see before they passed away. I had Cullen cress on my fore arm. For the love I had of my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. I had an apple on my sleeve. Telling her how I would always get myself in trouble going for the forbidden fruit. She asked about the blank spot I had on my chest that was peaking from my shirt. I told I was saving it for told her it was for the thing that was missing in my life. Just then I finished her tattoo.

She stood up slowly I could tell she was sore. It had been almost 4 hours when she looked in the mirror. Instantly the hurt and pain returned to her face and she began to fall. But, I caught her wrapping my arms around her being careful not to touch the ink.

"I just wish I could have said goodbye."

I let her cry in my shoulder for a while. Finally she claimed down and began to pull back. When I looked in her eyes I could see that the worst was over. But more than anything I could see a change like some weight had been lifted. She was looking at me our faces so close. I could smell her freesia shampoo and I couldn't help myself I started to close the distance...

* * *

A/N: any thoughts what do you think happens next reviews please


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: no excuses I'm a slacker but I'm glad your sticking with me through this long process of updates here is the next chapter. I will post another tonight.

* * *

Bpov

I slowly got up from the table to see the finished product. It was amazing the red shading on the heart really brought it to life. the watch was in black and gray as if stuck in time with only droplets of blood coloring it and the razor was silver almost like I could picket up with the words promise written so elegantly.

I could feel my chest tighten and I began to cry. I was losing strength to stand but, Edward caught me before I fell and let me cry on his shoulder for who knows how long. I pulled away and looked at him his arms made me realize I could do this he looked so concerned. he grabbed my cheek and wiped away my tears. before I knew what was happening he closed the distance between us and softly brushed his lips to mine and it felt like he was putting me back together our lips danced for a moment and he pull away I was instantly sad form the loss.

"I'm so sorry," he grimaced

"What for?"

"Bella I shouldn't have done that," he frowned.

"But I wanted you to."

He sighed and led me back to the table. He put on some ointment and plastic wrap. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Then he spoke.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Nothing, why?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Like a date?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

He paused for a moment rubbing his neck "yes if that ok with you?"

"Umm ok," I smiled.

We set in silence for a moment and then Emmitt burst through the door.

"Hey Edward you done I'm ready to head out for the night?"

He nodded and cleaned up. I waited for him by his car. He had offered to drive me home and he soon came out it was late. he walked me to my door.

"Good night Isabella I all see you tomorrow," he smiled and he kissed my cheek.

When I got home my head was swimming in emotion. I couldn't believe he had kissed me. More that he had asked me out. Alice had been right he did like me. I called and told her everything and after a lot of shrieking. She calmed down and told me we were going shopping the next day. She came by and we went out even though I in agreed to shop for the date. She made me try on tons more things and I ended up with a new wardrobe. we had lunch and headed back Edward was picking me up at 7. Alice said she didn't know if we would have enough time to get me ready at 3. I got back showered and shaved. I took abet longer than usual decided to go bare down there in as something should happen, I didn't want to be embarrassed by an untamed mess. Jake and I had tried once to have sex. But, it didn't work out so well I technically wasn't a virgin but I might as well have been hadn't really got it in before he came and things got awkward so we decided to put it off for a while.

The though made the tears fall I was a horrible person how could I just move on to Edward so easy. I got out the shower and Alice saw that I was upset.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I'm a horrible person how can I just move on like this it's only been a month?"

"Bella you're not a horrible person for trying and you're not going to forget him. I guarantee it but, when he made you promise to start over do you think he really wanted you to sit around for years trying to get over him being friendless and loveless?"

"Well no but I don't think he thought it would be so easy for me." I cried.

"Easy Bella you're sitting here in tears rite now from guilt. That's not moving on easy and not only that but letting someone else in to help you doesn't mean you have to forget him. It doesn't mean you love him any less."

I sighed Alice patted my leg and let me get my undies on. I put on a new pair of lacy blue boy shorts and a bra with blue lace trim and zebra print.

Alice started on my hair and makeup an hour later my hair was hanging down in loose curls around my shoulders my makeup was so lite it was as if I was barely wearing any. I had on put on my denim skinny jeans that made my but look great and very thin white shirt that hung off my shoulder exposing my bra strap she completed the look with a pair of black ballerina flats and left it was a few minutes till 7. Alice had just left and while I was waiting for Edward I saw the bible Jake had left me and opened it.

It had a part about guys:

_This was perhaps the hardest part to write. I hate the thought of someone loving you but its inevitable your perfect and I like to think that there someone out there perfect for you who can love you like I couldn't. Please don't feel guilty for tying. You deserve this and if you're here I'm proud of you for trying. Just promise that you're save a small little hidden place in your heart for me. so on this date the only advice I can dive you is be yourself Bella and remember don't put out to easy and you'll keep them wanting more _

I smiled wiping the tears away he was so funny just then. Edward knocked on my door I grabbed my id phone and debit card from my purse and opened it Edward was looking like a Greek god his hair had been disheveled more than usual and he was wearing a band shirt and some jeans with vans and he was staring with his mouth wide open.

* * *

A/N: reviews any one next chapter up tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: here it is as promised the next chapter.

* * *

BPOV

"Hello," I smiled.

"Wow, Bella you look beautiful." He grinned bringing me in for a brief hug.

"Thanks, Alice did it," I blushed. "Now where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I pouted.

"You will like this promise."

He drove for a while through the city till he finally got to this stop on the side of the road. He led me through the trees down to a path on the beach. In the distance I could see the golden gate bridge and the sun had just begun to set.

"Wow this is amazing how did you find it?"

"It's my secret spot. I come here to think," he smiled.

We stopped walking and I noticed he had a backpack on. He opened it and laid out a blanket with some sandwiches and drinks. We sat down and ate in comfortable silence.

"So tell me about you? I don't know much." I asked curiously.

"Well my parents Carlisle and Esme live off the coast of san Fran. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme dose charity work here and there. Jaspers their son my brother and cousin. Emmett we've known since we were kids. They adopted me when I was 7. Carlisle was so worried I would get in to trouble form the trauma I went through. So he got me into art and drawing. I still managed to get in to trouble but, when I turned 18 I got an apprenticeship with my friend Caius. Tattooing became my addiction. Emmett had already been tattooing when we decided to open our shop together it's my baby. That and my music it's my second love."

"What happened to your parents if you don't mind me asking?"

Epov

Bella asked about my parents. Not that I minded but, I never talked about it to people it was still hard for me after 18 years.

"When I was 7 my dad was taking us out to a movie. To see nightmare before Christmas on the way home we were hit by a drunk driver running a red light. My mom was killed instantly and my dad died later in the hospital his brother Carlisle adopted me." I said trying to keep my composure.

BPOV

"Edward I'm so sorry," I frowned.

"It's ok Bella it took a long time to heal. But, I'm better now if I didn't have my family I wouldn't have survived." he said dropping his head. "I almost didn't once he said and he showed me his wrist right below the jack tattoo was a scar from a suicide attempt."

I reached and touched it. Then I don't know why I did it but, I kissed his scar. Willing it away and I looked in his eyes.

EPOV

When she kissed my scar it was like it had disappeared and I was hole again in a way I hadn't felt in 18 years.

I reached and tucked her hair behind her ear. I leaned in and breathed in her scent of freesia and then I kissed her. our lips danced for what seemed like forever. I traced her lip with my toing asking for permission and she let me in and our tongues danced in a perfectly choreographed routine. I finally pulled away, gasping for air she blushed.

"Beautiful," I smiled.

Then a tear rolled down her cheek

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you're just. The only person other than Jake that has ever made me feel like I'm perfect the way I am. Thank you for that."

"I know your still healing and I want to take things slow. But, I want you to know I want to be there for you. Make you whole again if you'll let me?"

A tear rolled down again and I kissed it way and pulled her in to my arms.

BPOV

We sat there for a long time not moving he started to trace my tattoos.

"Bella why do you have a razor that says promise in the piece I did?" he asked

"Well I used to cut. Jake found me one day and made me promise never to do it again. Over the years we were together I couldn't stop completely. But, I eventually got it under control. I hadn't done it for 3 years but, I broke the day he died and after I read his letters a few days later he asked me to keep my promise and he gave me this necklace as a constant reminder of all my promises to him."

He looked at my arms and saw the scars that had been covered with my tattoos they were faint but you could see them if you looked and he began to kiss them away. Edward was perfect I knew it would take some time but I knew I was falling for him and he was what I needed to get through this.

We left a while later and he drove back home. I invited him in and like last time he came in and wanted to see my tattoo and how it was healing. So I lifted my shirt and he washed it and grabbed the ointment he rubbed it in .it was so sensual I could feel the wetness pooling in my panties. When he was just about done a moan escaped my lips and he was looking at me with lust in his eyes.

Epov

She fucking moaned. She was going to be the death of me. Taking care of her tattoo was turning me on so much. My erection was beginning to hurt I wanted her so badly. I kissed her and he lips became more urgent with mine I pulled away and kissed her neck.

"Mm Edward," she moaned again.

I pulled way "Bella we should stop," I said causing her to frown.

I pulled her shirt back down and lay back pulling her into my chest we talked for a few hours finding out tons about each other I hadn't realized she dosed off till I heard her mumbling. I scooped her up and carried her to her bed. I pulled the blanket up and she woke up stirring at me.

"Edward can you stay with me when you're here the nightmares stay away." She asked

I kissed her cheek and climbed in bed with her pulling her into my chest she fell back asleep quickly. The night was so perfect. She was perfect. In this short time I had fell for her and I hoped that one day she could feel the same.

* * *

A/N: well what do you think? I think you want to review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hello here's the next chapter hot off the press for you. Thanks for all the love.

* * *

I was sleeping so well when my phone started ringing off the hook. I looked at the caller id it was Alice.

"Bella how could you keep me waiting all night for details?" she said trying to sound angry

"I'm sorry Alice but you just woke me up and Edward stayed the night." I added groggily.

"What oh my god we are coming over," she yelled hanging up the phone.

Edward had left a note on the pillow next to me.

_Bella _

_Sorry I had to leave it__'__s my day to open the shop. I__'__ll text you after I get things settled. _

_Edward_

_P.S did you know your talk in your sleep?_

I groaned horrified at what I could have said in my sleep. Then I remembered him carrying me to bed. I smiled to myself at the thoughts of our date it was perfect. That was one of the best nights of my life. I was pulled out of my daze by a banging on the door.

I walked over and let in a more hyper than usual Alice and an entertained Rose.

"God Bella I been waiting for the details all night." she said handing me a much needed coffee.

"Morning Bella, sorry I tried to get her to wait." she smiled

Rose and I had only known each other for a little while. But, we had already started to become good friends. She was so down to earth and easy to talk too.

"Thanks but, you should know better than anyone there's no stopping a determined Alice, "I laughed and she smiled back.

"So give me the details now missy," she said spanking my arm.

"Ouch Alice, that hurt," I grumbled.

"Well we went to this spot on the beach and had a picnic. it was so perfect and romantic," I gushed.

"So what did you do at said beach?" Rose asked

"We talked mostly. A lot about our past, Edward told me about his family and how jaspers parents adopted him."

"OMG Bella he told you what happened to his parents?" she gasped.

"Yeah I could tell it was hard for him."

"No you don't understand I've known Edward for 10 years and he just barely told me last year. And that was only because he had a hard time when the guy that killed his parents got released on probation last year."

"Oh my god I didn't know that," I said sad that Edward had to go through that.

"He must really like you," Alice smiled

"So what else happened?" Rose asked, looking like she was watching a soap opera.

"We kissed and he held me for a while. Then we came back to my place he cleaned my tattoo. We started making out but he stopped even though I could very clearly see he wanted to go further. Then he held me while we talked I fell asleep and he carried me to bed and I asked him to stay with me. When I woke up though he had already left but he left me a note." I smiled like a giddy teenager.

"How cute let me see the note?" Alice held out her hand.

I showed her the note and she smiled. "this is so perfect. I just know some day you're going to be my sister in law," she bounced.

"Hold on Alice calm down it was just one date don't you think you getting ahead of yourself?"

"Never I'm physic for things like this you know. You're going to be with Edward and Rose here is going to be with Emmett. I can just see it now. So, speaking of Rose and Emmett She has a date with him tonight. We need you to help us pick out her outfit," Alice said giddy with excitement.

I groaned, "Ok but let me shower first."

I took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a tank top I pinned my hair up in a red scarf. I grabbed my walled and phone form the night stand. I had gotten a text form Edward.

_**Hey beautiful how**__**'**__**s your day going? **__**-**__**e-**_

I smiled and replied.

_**Better now thanks for staying last night-b-**_

_Buzz_

_**No problem any time that was actually the best night of sleep I**__**'**__**ve had in a long time ;)**__** -**__**e-**_

_**Yeah me to so how**__**'**__**s work? **__**-**__**b- **_

Epov

"Dude what's with you today? You're smiling like an idiot." Emmett laughed lying back in a parlor chair.

"Am not "I said

Then my phone beeped again and I couldn't help but smile.

_**Help me Alice is making me try on clothes again -b-**_

_**Sorry I wish I could I want to see you again but I don**__**'**__**t get off till 11 **__**-**__**e-**_

_Beep_

_**: ( that sucks what a long day you**__**'**__**re going to be exhausted **__**-b**__**-**_

_**Yeah it is but I**__**'**__**m used to it. It just sucks because its slow today and I have no appointments**_ -e-

_**Maybe I**__**'**__**ll come visit you at work when the warden releases me **__**-**__** b -**_

_**Ok see you then **__**-**__**e- **_

Just as I was finishing my text, the bell chimed and in walked jazz.

"Jazz would you look at this guy he's been smiling like that since 6 this morning I swear he must have gotten lucky last night," Emmett billowed

"Shut up Emmett Bella isn't like that."

Jazz chuckled, "Bella's got you hooked huh?"

"Yeah," I smirked.

"So how did things go last night?" he questioned.

"Good we talked a lot I told her about my past."

"You did what?" jasper said stunned

"I couldn't help it she just makes me want to tell her everything. She opened up to me to and the more I get to know her, the more I know she's fragile. It scares me I'm trying not to rush in to things as much as I want to. But, I'm scared she might make herself move faster than she's ready too. I just don't know what to do," I frowned.

"Wow dude that's hard. I know when Alice and I started dating she was very standoffish. I found out later the reason she moved out so young was because she was abused by her dad. I felt so bad because I know I had pushed her to let me in. she was so afraid of us being together. After I found out we took things as slow as she wanted them to. But, if I had the chance to do it over again I would take the pressure off but I was a stupid teenager. So take it from me just let her lead things even though she might push hers self-more sometimes if your there for her it will be ok." He smiled.

"Thanks bro," I hugged him.

"So I take it you didn't get laid," Emmett laughed

I chucked an empty soda bottle at him hitting him square in the face.

"What I'm just joking. Besides, I'm really happy for you," Emmett smiled. "I just hope I can find an awesome girl someday."

"Well hopefully you and rose hit it off tonight," jazz smiled.

"I think they'll be perfect for each other. Because rose is probably the only woman that I think can put Emmett in his place," I chuckled.

Emmett headed out for his date and jazz was going to the movies with Alice. I had been quiet for a bit it was about 7 when the door chimed.

* * *

A/N: I'm dying to find out what you think hit the review button and show me some love. Please!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: thank you to those of you who reviewed it really means a lot and also those of you who are following my story. Enjoy the next chapter ;)**

* * *

Bpov

I had finished with Alice and Rose around 4. I was so excited to see Edward. I knew he had been working all day long and was probably starving. So I was going to surprise him with a home cooked meal. I stopped at the store on my way home and picked up some grocery's.

I love to cook it was a passion of mine. Working in the diner for the last month had made me realize I wanted to have my own place someday. I just had no idea how to get started. I put on a pot and heated some oil. I was making what Jake used to call it the perfect fried chicken. For the side's homemade baked mac and cheese with, chocolate chip cookies, and milk for dessert. It was my absolute favorite dessert in the world.

Once everything was done I put it in some containers I had brought and put it in a bag.

I didn't want to smell like cooking oil so I showered really quick changed in to my favorite pair of holy jeans if you could call them that anymore and my black warped tour t-shirt. I hopped in my truck and drove down to the shop.

When I walked in he was nowhere to be found I could see the private office was closed. I sat down the bag and waited. The door soon flung open and out walked an irritated Edward that's when he noticed me his face had changed to slightly nervous.

"Hey," I smiled

"hey yourself," he came over hugging me." I've been waiting for you."

He pulled away and a beautiful strawberry blonde girl with blue eyes walked out of the back room adjusting her shirt.

"Oh Edward thanks for the piercings and call me if you ever want have some fun. She smiled pretending I didn't exist."

"Sorry Tanya but I don't think you had met my girlfriend Bella." did he just say grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"Well if you ever get tired of that and want to have a real woman again call Me." she walking out looking very irritated.

"What was that about?" I questioned pulling away but he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer.

"Sorry, I just pierced her nipples and well she tried to come on to me. Nothing happened back there I promise. Ever since I hooked up with her one horrible drunken night, she won't leave me alone." He said his eyes still worried that I wouldn't believe him.

"Oh ok."

"By the way you look beautiful," he smiled pulling me in for a kiss. It was too short for my liking then he released me leaving me dazzled. I relaxed a little I figured he wouldn't lie to me he had not obligation to be faithful. Unless he thought I was really his girlfriend. But, I didn't know if he was just saying that.

"So what's all this?" he motioned towards the bag.

"I made you dinner" I smiled. "I figured with your life style you probably never eat a homed cooked meal and not to mention you have been here all day."

He beamed "why miss swan if I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to seduce me with food."

"Maybe I am." I smirked devilishly.

I pulled out his plate I made before I left the house. When he opened it his face looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Fried chicken and mac and cheese that's one of my favorites!"

I watched him eating and he was making all kinds of noises. It was funny to see him so engrossed in food. We ate in silence for a bit.

"Wow Bella that was so hands down the best fried chicken I ever had."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

I pulled out the cookies and milk.

"Oh my god, marry me?"

I laughed. We finished up the cookies and talked for a bit. The whole time I was thinking about what he said earlier.

Things had been moving fast and I liked Edward and I knew he like me. But I couldn't help wonder if he said that just to get rid of Tanya. What if he didn't feel the same way I did? I believed him about nothing happening in the room but, I was just sacred because no one had ever made me feel this way not even Jake. I already knew that I couldn't have a life without Edward. He was the only thing holding me together. That's when the guilt hit me and I cringed for a moment.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"I'm fine," I said with trader tears rolling down.

He leaned closer wiping my tears away. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just..." I was so confused. I wanted Edward but, felt I was betraying Jake. And if Edward didn't want me I would feel worse.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I want to be there for you no matter what, ok?"

"Well I was just wondering if well when you called me your girlfriend earlier was that just because Tanya was here? I mean what is this between us?"

It caught him totally of guard and he didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity I started to get nervous and pulled away but he tightened his grip.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Even though I wish you were mine." he said in a rushed tone so fast I barely herd him. Did he really feel the same way about me?

"You do?" I whispered barely audible.

"Yes but only if you're ready .I know its fast and don't say yes just for me, unless you're ok with it. Cause I'll wait as long as it takes. But, will you be my girlfriend? He asked nervously.

I would like that I said blushing looking down. He pulled back for a moment and lifted my chin looking deep into my eyes and I could see that he meant it. He smiled then he closed the distance and his mouth met mine in a soft tender kiss our lips moved slowly he was so gentile. But it quickly became more urgent. My hands began to work their way into his hair, while his began to explore my body.

The door chimed and we heard a whistled and we broke apart looking, up it was Emmett.

"Sorry to interrupt but, I forgot my wallet here" he walked into the back room "listen have fun and do things I would do," he smirked shaking is eyebrows and left in a hurry saying rose was in the car.

"So it's getting late I should go. I have to work in the morning."

Edward frowned." I'm sorry for keeping you up so late"

"It fine" I smiled packing thinks up for our meal

"Can I see you tomorrow night?"

"I would but, I work a double the next two days."

"Then let me cook you dinner on Friday night?"

"Ok." I smiled

"Then it's a date." he smiled

He walked me out to my car and kissed me goodnight. I drove home still in shock that Edward was my boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up covered in sweat. I couldn't breathe. .

_(Flashback)_

_He was holding me like he did every time I stayed the night. I was lying on his chest and all of a sudden I felt something wet on my face when I pulled back he had bleeding form his chest. And I looked at his face only to realize it was a corpse. _

I just sat there crying for who knows how long. I hadn't even noticed the sun came up. I went into the bathroom. My face was red and puffy my hair was matted to the side of my face and I was completely pale.

I turned on the shower and sank down into the floor crying till the water ran cold. I wrapped my towel around me and walked to my bed not bothering to comb my hair. I grabbed the bible and flipped through. But, couldn't find what I was looking for. I threw it against the wall why didn't it have it? Why couldn't he tell me what to do when I was missing him? I needed something, I needed a release.

There had to be one around here. Fuck I threw all my razors away. That's when I noticed a paring knifed sitting on the counter.

_Bella don't do it you promised. I thought to myself_.

But, the other part of me was so mad.

_He promised me too. That he would always be there for me but he broke that promise too_.

I had the blade on my arm about to cut when I heard a knock at the door. It scared me and I nicked my arm.

"Fuck," I yelled.

I put on my robe and opened the door. Edward was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Bella are you ok I been calling you all day?" he said truly concerned. "you look like you been crying" he said reaching out to touch my cheek. But I pulled back.

"I'm fine," I said not needing this right now. "Look Edward can we reschedule dinner for another time I'm not feeling good."

"Of course I..." he stopped grabbing my arm "why are you bleeding?" he said lifting my arm to see the fresh cut."

"Bella what happened? "He said with a pained look on his face.

I pulled my arm away "look I think you should leave!" I said turning to walk away but he followed behind me closing the door.

When I looked back at him He looked so hurt "don't do this Bella don't shut me out. I want to be here for you don't shut me out. Please?"

"Who the fuck asked you to be?"

"Bella please don't hurt yourself think of your promise!"

"Why should I promise something to someone who's dead huh Edward? Why? He broke his promise to me. He told me he would be there always? He lied to me he left me here in this fucked up place knowing I needed him. How could he just leave me? He just left and now I'm supposed to keep promises to a dead man Edward? He's fucking gone …he's gone… has gone and is never coming back." I said sinking to the floor crying hysterically

Epov

I dropped down wrapping her in my arms. I rocked her back and forth humming trying to calm her down. Eventually she calmed down enough where I could move her. I carried her to her bed, her arm was still bleeding. So I went to grab something to patch it up but, she grabbed my arm.

"No please Edward don't leave, please I'm sorry," she cried.

"Don't worry love, I'm just going to get something to patch you up I promise I won't leave," I said kissing her forehead.

I came back and cleaned her arm with alcohol and put on some ointment to help with the scar that would form, and then topped it with a bandage. I pulled Bella to my chest and stroked her hair while I hummed her to sleep. She fell out quickly.

I just couldn't help but think what if I was here a few minutes late. I slid from under her I needed to talk to someone.

"Hello Carlisle," I said

"Hey son are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad but, it's Bella. I don't know what to do I came to see her today and when I got here she was having a break down. She tried cutting herself again," I cried.

"oh my is she ok?"

"yes she's sleep now . I just don't know what to do?"

"Calm down Edward you went through this too the best thing is just to be there for her and talk to her. I would also suggest taking her to a grief counselor. "

"I don't know if she will go?"

"Offer to go with her it might help. But, other than that, just try to comfort her .I can tell you really care for this girl even though you have only know her for a little while," he said.

"I think I'm in love with her."

"I thought so but you have to know it may take her along time to feel the same, so be patient." he said "oh and Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I'm proud of you. you have come a long way."

"Thanks dad."

I hung up and went back to the room Bella was sitting there crying

"Bella I'm sorry I was just in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry Edward I ruined our night."

"Bella you didn't ruin anything. I'm just glad you're ok and my nights always perfect if I have you in it,"

"You're so cheesy," she said forcing a weak laugh.

"I mean it Bella. Just please don't scare me like that again, ok?"

She frowned, looking at the ground, "ok."

"Bella I really did mean it last night. I'm here for you always no matter what. If you need me don't hesitate to call me, and don't be afraid to ask me for anything ok?"

"Ok," she said and her stomach growled.

"Looks like some ones hungry?" he laughed kissing my fore head.

"Come 'on love, I'll make you some soup."

She followed me into the kitchen. And I made a bowl of chicken noodle soup. We watched a movie and she dosed off again. I carried her to her bed and she asked me to stay the night again and I was glad I wasn't sure if I was ready to, leave her alone just yet.

I pulled her back into my chest wrapping my arms around her and hummed my angel back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think was it what you expected? Let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: thank you for the comments. I'm so happy your liking my story.**

* * *

I woke up and I felt something hard and warm and I realized it was Edward. Then last night all came back to me. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"Where do you think you're going?" he yawned.

"Bathroom," I said knowing he would let me go.

_I walked in and quickly locked the door. He must think I'm a basket case. I can't believe he saw me like that.__ I thought to myself_

_But Bella he stayed so he must not care, that you're a basket case._

I looked in the mirror and was horrified. My hair was all over the place and my eyes were red. I ran some water on my face trying to wake myself up. I brushed my hair for what seemed like forever. Then I brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair in to a bun, I was stalling, doing anything to not have to go out and face Edward.

I finally mustered up enough courage. To face him. I opened the door but he wasn't there, then it hit me the smell of pancakes and coffee.

"Good morning, he said smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey," I said sitting down at the bar.

"Coffee?"

"Sure," I smiled.

He poured me a cup. And continued making pancakes. There was tension in the air and I knew we had to talk about last night. He turned to set pancakes in front of me and then he grabbed his and sat next to me.

"Edward I think we should talk about last night," I sighed.

"You're probably right," he replied turn his full attention to me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said looking down at the floor.

"It's ok I'll be fine are you feeling better?"

"No it's not Edward. What I'm going through doesn't give me the right to treat you like shit. I'm so sorry for that," I said sincerely.

He frowned, "Bella stop apologizing. The only thing I care about is that you're ok. I'm not worried about you damaging my ego it's big enough to survive," he smiled.

I laughed a little. "Thank you for everything. I don't know how I'm going to get through this but, when I'm with you I feel like I can do it."

"Like I said last night anything no matter when it is, if you need me I'm here. Just please promise me you'll call me if you're ever having a day like that again?"

"I promise."

"There's something I wanted to ask you..." he said looking nervous.

"Anything," I smiled.

"You scared me last night Bella I was terrified Please don't be mad but I called my father. He's a doctor and well I told him what you were going through. He told me that I was doing crazy things too when I was dealing with the loss of my parents. He suggested that maybe you see a grief counselor." he said hesitantly, "I would go with you if you want me to."

I was so upset he told his father my secrets and I trusted him. But, at the same time I couldn't help but feel loved that he was so concerned. Then again my secrets weren't his to tell. How could he do that to me?  
I could tell he was waiting for me to say something his look became more pained and he was getting anxious.

"You told my secrets?" was all I could get out.

"Bella I'm so sorry I was just so scared. He said and looked so pained at the thought of betraying my trust.

"How could you do that to me? I trusted you. Did you think I was crazy or something? What where you so scared of?"

"I could never think you're crazy. I been through this and I know, if you don't get help your grief is going to consume you. I don't want you to end up like I almost did. When I went through this, I got so bad. I just couldn't take it anymore and that's when I tried to end it and last night when I saw your arm I just freaked. I was so scared you were at that point. I was terrified of losing you. You already mean so much to me in the short time I've known you. I'm so sorry for betraying your trust, and I swear to you I will never do it again. Can you please forgive me Bella?" he said looking into my eyes so sincerely.

Just then a tear rolled down my cheek how he could care so much about me in such a short time. I could see he really cared. Edward was the only person I had I couldn't push him away. "I forgive you."

He let out a breath of relief and pulled me in for hug and he pressed a kiss on my fore head. Having him there made me so happy. He made the pain hurt less but, he couldn't be there all the time he had a life. When I was alone I couldn't take it. I had no idea how to fix my broken heart. I started to cry a little.

"What's wrong angel?"

"Edward I don't want to get to that point.." I paused, "will you go to the counselor with me?"

"Of course."

He held me much tighter rocking form side to side I never wanted him to let go. We booth jumped apart when Edwards phone rang.

EPOV

"Hello?"

"Oh, Edward your still alive I been calling you all night." Alice sighed.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"Yes I'm with her rite now why?"

"I haven't herd form her either and I was so worried," she sighed in relief again.

I smiled to myself Alice was so caring.

"I wanted to know if Bella's coming to your gig tonight?"

"Well I hadn't had a chance to ask her yet. But I will see and call you back."

"Ok bye" click

Bella had wandered into her bed room and put on some clothes she was just walking back out after I hung up.

"What's on the agenda today she smiled?"

"Well I was going to ask you yesterday. Me jasper and Emmett have a band kind of and well every couple weeks we play a few cover songs by different bands and some original stuff too. Anyway its tonight and I want to know if you wanted to go everyone will be there?"

"That sounds so awesome, I can't wait to hear you sing." she giggled

We were both off work so we decided to lounge around at her place till tonight. I knew Bella was emotionally drained and so was I. We both quickly fell asleep watching TV.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think? I think you want to hit the review button ; )**


	15. Chapter 15

Bpov

Edward had left an hour ago to get ready for his show he was hesitant to leave me but I assured him I would be fine. I was getting dressed. Alice and Rose were on their way.

I straitened my hair letting it hang down. I put on just a little make up. then I decided to wear a pair of low rise jeans and a t-shirt that I knotted in the back pulling up just to show a little skin with my leopard tattoo wedges.

They picked me up and we were off. We pulled up to the same club eclipse. the same place where I first hung out with Edward. When we went inside it looked different there was a small stage set up and more tables and a little dance floor. We grabbed a table next to the stage and ordered some drinks. Talking and joking.

_Buzz_

_Hey beautiful having fun with the girls? –e – _

_Yeah can't wait to see you preform –b-_

_Hope you like it– e-_

Alice and rose where staring at me giggling. The first couple acts where ok. They each played 2 songs and the favorite would be brought back at the end of the night for one last song.

"Next on set breaking dawn!"

They pulled the curtains back and Edward was standing there smiling. He was wearing jeans and a black form fitting button up shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves with unlaced doc martins. He looked so sexy. Jasper and Emmett where dressed similarly.

Emmett was on drums and jasper on bass.

Then he spoke, "this first song is dedicated to some special girls in the audience." he winked he began to play. I instantly knew the song and that it was for me.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out__  
__how this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you _

_Sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my _

_you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here _

_for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven__  
__I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

He finished and I was in tears it meant so much to me. "Thank you and now for some fun, this one goes out to Rose," he smirked

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet

My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

We were all dancing and rose was laughing Emmett was smirking. I guess him and rose had hit it off very well.

We were waiting for the guys to come out when I felt arms snake around me and then I heard the velvety voice I had been waiting to hear.

"you look good enough to eat." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. I shifted and spun around in his arms so I could look at him.

"Thank you for the song it means more to me then you will ever know." I said kissing him

" I meant every word of it," he smiled pecking me on the lips again.

"get a room !" Emmett yelled, causing Rose to smack his arm.

"They're so cute together," Rose giggled and Alice agreed.

"Besides Emmett after your song choice I'd say you and Rose are probably the ones we should be worried about having sex rite her on the dance floor," I laughed.

And everyone broke out laughing and Emmett blushed. He was speechless at my reply.

"Finally someone who can dish it back out. I like her Edward hold on to her," he smiled.

"I intend to," he smiled, causing me to shiver again.

We ordered another round of drinks. I was feeling kind of buzzed and my confidence was rising so when Edward asked me to dance I said yes without hesitation.

I shocked him though when I began to grind on him. I could have sworn I heard him moan and I could feel the effect I was having on him. After the song ended we went back to the table. The acts were done and they wanted Edward's band to play one more song. They disappeared and within 10 minutes they were back on stage.

The night was a hit. We said good bye to everyone and drove back. When we were walking up, I was about to open my door and invite him in but he stopped me. "Will you come to my place tonight I have something I want to show you…" he said completely dazzling me.

* * *

**A/N: things are heating up what do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

Bpov

Edward walked down towards his door taking my hand pulling me with him. He unlocked the door and opened it letting me walk in first it was dark but when he turned on the lights. It was beautiful it had wood floors and a kitchen like mine with a similar lay out. in his living room he had 2 walls full of windows he had a sleek black couch that curved in a half circle with an ottoman the scooted in making it into a bed . In the corner he had a huge drawing table. Likely where he worked and across the wall separating his bedroom form the living room there was bookcases covering every inch of the wall except his door full of music and books. As I turned the corner I saw a huge baby grand piano sitting in front of the window.

"Wow this is amazing," I smiled.

He chuckled. "Thanks."

He walked over to the piano. "Bella there's something I want to play for you I wrote it after our first date. It's a lullaby."

He said sitting at the bench motioning for me to sit next to him. Then he began to play. And it was the song he had hummed to me last night to calm me down. It was beautiful and so unique it went from happy to sad to happy again it was a perfect description of me. When he finished e looked at me and a single tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it with his hand tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, causing me to blush. Then he leaned in to kiss me. It was slow and gentle.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he said pulling back.

I was stunned by his words. I dint know what to say not sure how I felt.

"You don't have to say anything back. I know you have a lot to fix with yourself and it may take a long time for you to feel the same way about me. But, I just want you to know I will wait no matter how long it takes." He smiled his perfect crooked smile.

I closed the distance between us kissing him. I did care for Edward I just wasn't sure if I could say it out loud yet. Or kiss quickly deepened and my hand worked their way into his hair. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his lap. We pulled away for air and I kissed his neck planting kisses on either side. I began to unbutton his shirt and I felt him freeze under me. Then he grabbed my hands

"Bella we don't have to do this," he said

"I know but I want to," I said continuing to kiss his neck. I thought he was going to stop me again. But to my surprise, he scooped me up causing me to giggle and carried me into his bedroom.

His bed was a huge king size bet with a giant black leather head board. He laid me down gently leaning over the top of me finding my lips again. He positioned his self over me not letting any of his weigh sit on me. I began to unbutton his shirt when the last button was down he slid it off revealing all his ink.

he was beautiful he had the words live today as if you'll die tomorrow tattooed across his collar bones his chest was bare on his side was a phoenix rising from the ashes.

He slid his hand under my shirt caressing my stomach. Then in a flash my shirt was off, leaving me there in only my bra. I blushed

"so beautiful," he breathed and began to kiss my neck working his way down my collar bones, to the rise of my breast. As he did a moan escaped my lips he unfastened my bra leaving me there in only my pants he kissed my left breast sucking gently on my nipple. Playing with my piercing, he bit on it causing me to moan louder. "Edward!"

He started to kiss his way down my stomach unbuttoning my jeans. he stopped when he got to my pants button and pulled them down and he instantly burst in to laughter, Upon seeing my tattoo.

"A stop sign," he said quirking an eyebrow.

I giggled, "It was a dare."

His smile quickly faded and I could see the lust in his eyes. He removed my underwear, Kissing his way back up my leg. I was so wet and ready for him. He stopped on my inner thigh and flashed me a delish smile before he licked my wet folds

"Oh god Edward!" I said pulling his hair.

"God Bella you taste so good," he said sucking on my clit. Then he slipped in a finger and began to pump, then headed another finger. Curling them hitting just the right spot. I felt my walls tighten and the orgasm rocked my body. He stayed there licking up all my juices. And he kissed his way back up kissing me and I could taste myself on him.

I began unbuttoning his pants and freeing him. He leaned back and removed his jeans and boxers. I was stunned by his perfection. Edward was perfect. Every part of him...

He leaned back over me positioning him at my entrance. "Are you sure?"

"Yes and with that he kissed me pushing into me slowly. "God Bella you're so tight," he groaned.

He sat there for a moment letting me adjust to his size then he began to move slowly.

"Faster Edward," I moaned. And he quickened his pace.

Edward inside me was the best thing I ever felt. I could tell he wasn't going to last long and he started to rub my nub.

"Look at me Bella," he said and I opened my eyes as we both felt our orgasm's hit. He stilled and sat there for a moment coming down from his high. Then he kissed me and pulled away. He grabbed a towel and cleaned me off then his self and pulled me in to his chest. Humming the song he wrote for me. We quickly dozed off.

* * *

A/N: what did you think haven't written a lot of lemons? Comments?


	17. Chapter 17

Things were really starting to look up. It had been two months since I started seeing Dr. Clearwater to help with the loss of Jacob. After we had sex the first time, I had a nightmare. the guilt of moving on had weighed on me so much. That morning Edward found me crying in the bathroom and the guilt felt even worse. Because I knew Edwards's would blame himself even if it wasn't his fault.

Since then he wouldn't go past a light peck on the lips. Even if I wanted more, Witch I did all the time. Edward was a drug when he was around I was on cloud nine.

Dr. clear water said she believed the reason I was so up and down was because with my past, of abuse from my father and loss form my mother I became codependent on Jake when he was there I could function fine. But, when he wasn't I couldn't really stand alone and that made since. I remember the times when he was on isolation after his treatment and for those weeks I was lost. I became a zombie.

Her prognosis, I needed to find something that would give me relief from stress. Something I could do to clear my mind and sort things out. So I tried writing journals but the slacker in me fell behind on it.

The only thing I could do all the time without fail was cook. I love cooking. I would get lost in my own perfect world when I was cooking. So that what I did when I had a low.

I would engross myself in recipes and bake. Alice and rose complained I was going to make them fat. While Emmett and jasper said the opposite the loved it. Perhaps the best part was I got to watch Edward eat my food. His reactions were always so entertaining.

We had talked about Edward a lot. She said she thought it was good I had someone to talk too and be intimate with. But, she also thought I needed to make sure I kept a form of independence in our relationship otherwise I would just be putting Edward in jakes place. We talked about intimacy. She said it was on all levels and I needed to share all my feelings with him.

As far as our physical relationship, Edward wouldn't even talk to me about it and I was frustrated. She said that for our relationship to work he needed to give me the independence too do what I felt was best for me. She suggested I talk to him about it and lay everything out on the table so he could understand where I was coming from. So I decided tonight I would bring it up.

We had been staying at each other's houses quite a bit since things became official. He was coming over after work tonight. So pulled out grandma's swan's famous lasagna recipe and got cooking. I wanted to loosen him up for our talk and I knew lasagna was one of his favorites. I also made garlic bread and a nice salad.

I knew how much Edward loved me in blue, so a few days ago against my better judgment I asked Alice to help me shop for a dress that would drive him wild.

I got out the shower and curled my hair in loose curls I gave myself a smoky eye with fire red lipstick. The dress was a tiffany blue fitted dress with capped sleeves. The neck line was very low revealing a lot of cleavage. The bust and sleeves had a black lace overlay, and there was frilly lace trim on the skirt. I put on a pair of black pick-a-boo toe shoes with tiny black bows on the toe.

_Buzz_

**I miss you -e-**

**I miss you too-b-**

_Buzz_  
**I'll be there in 10 min I'm just going to take a shower first. -e-**

**Ok can't wait to see you -b-**

EPOV

We were two months in to our relationship and I was head over hills in love with Bella. She had been seeing Dr. Clearwater and she was getting better every day. She was smiling a lot more and seemed to be happy all the time. She had started cooking a lot as part of her therapy. It helped her to have time to think. I love it but it meant more exercise otherwise I would be packing on the pounds.

Being that I wasn't having sex rite now the gym was definitely helping me take out my frustration some.

I will never forget that night it was absolutely perfect. She was perfect. But, when I saw her on the floor curled up from guilt of doing it crying. I told myself she had to get better first. I could take the chance of hurting her again. I felt like a monster, like I had taken advantage of her weakness.

She was getting frustrated. I could see it, she never really pushed me to do more. I could tell it wouldn't be long before she brought it up.

The tattoo convention had finished a couple days ago and the holidays were approaching I wanted to ask Bella to my parents' house for the weekend of thanksgiving. It was a tradition of ours. I was going to ask her tonight.

I ran home and took a fast shower. Then threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and went to Bella's. I opened the door and was instantly hit with the smell of lasagna.

"Bella, love where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be rite out help, yourself to dinner!" she yelled.

I sat at the table making myself a plate it was so good. My girl could really cook.

"Hey," she said causing my head to snap up both of them.

I inhaled a sharp breath. She was going to be the death of me.

"Wow Bella you look beautiful," I gasped, I got up to give her a hug and sat back down not being able to concentrate on my food.

"What's the occasion?"

"I was thinking it was time we had a talk," she said blushing.

"About?"

"I've talked to Dr. Clearwater and well she says this whole intimacy thing well we need to talk about it."

"Bella please," I begged hoping she would change the subject.

"Look Edward I know you're trying to protect me but we can't go on like this. It wasn't your fault it was mine. But, don't you see I'm getting better. I'm learning and you have to trust that I know what's best for me."

"Bella please, I can't. Seeing you like that, that next day broke my heart. I hate seeing you in pain and more so knowing that I did it to you. Please just give me a little more time."

"No, Edward I need this, I need to be able to control my life and emotions. I'm ready please just trust me," she begged.

She was right I had to let her make the decisions of what was best for her. But, I also had to do what was best for me. Then she walked over leaning on the table and she put my hand in hers.

"Edward I love you," she smiled. "I'm not afraid to say it anymore."

My heart stopped for a second, jump starting into high gear she loved me. "I love you too." I said pulling her in crashing my lips into hers.

I scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. Our actions were more rushed then last time. she needed me and I needed her just as bad. I kissed her and pushed inside of her and I was home.

I knew I wasn't going to last long and neither was she. So I began to rub her "come for me baby."

With that I felt her walls tighten around me and I released into her. "I love you," I whispered in to her ear as I laid back. We sat there catching our breaths.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything." she smiled and kissed me, pulling me back to her. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: next up Bella meets the parents ; ) reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a long night. Bella had finally fallen asleep. I sat there looking at her she was so beautiful when she slept. It was the only time I saw her completely at peace. She smiled in her sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming about. "I love you Edward." She whispered. Then she began to moan.

I chuckled to myself. I knew exactly what she was dreaming about. When she woke up I wanted to ask her if she would spend the holiday at my parents' house with me. I didn't want to leave her alone at such an emotional time. So if she said no I would just have to tell my mother I couldn't come. But I was hoping she would I wanted so much for Bella to meet my family. And they wanted it too. Esme was so happy when I told her I was in love.

After all the years of pain I put her through. It was nice to see her happy. I knew she always worried about me finding someone. The truth was so did I. I never thought I could love someone else so much. I never thought anyone could love me back.

The sunlight began to creep through the windows. I groaned knowing I hadn't got any sleep. Bella shifted then, she turned and smiled at me.

"Good morning," she kissed me.

"Morning love," I smiled playing with her hair.

"How long have you been up?"

"I never went to sleep," I smirked.

"Really what have you been doing?"

"Thinking."

"What about?" she said sitting up.

"I wanted to ask you if you would come to my parents' house for thanksgiving weekend." I asked hopeful.

She stilled for a moment I could see her cringe a little at the thought of the holidays but then she smiled. "Yes."

"Really?" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes I'd like that," she smiled.

BPOV

Last night had been amazing. We made love multiple times only stopping for a few minutes in between. I finally passed out around 3 and dreamed of Edward.

I was making breakfast while Edward was in the shower. I made some eggs benedict. I was just finishing up when he grabbed me from behind causing me to gasp.

"This looks amazing," he said. Kissing my cheek

"You know you should really think about opening your own place," he said taking a bite.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah your food is amazing and cooking it makes you happy I think you could do it," he said confidently.

"I'll think about it," I said taking a bit of my food.

The weeks flew by and we were leaving in an hour to Edwards's parents' house. We were all riding down in Emmett's hummer. I walked down stairs watching as the guys tried to arrange all Alice's and rose's bags. They each had three huge bags barely leaving room for mine or any of the guys. When they finally finished I walled up handing them my one mid-sized bag.

"I love you," he smiled, taking my bag.

"You two could learn from her," Emmett laughed.

"That's for sure," Jasper sighed.

"Sorry, jasper but I guarantee you there is nothing in there that you won't like," she said devilishly wiggling her eyebrows.

We all piled into Emmett's car. He and rose in front, jasper and Alice in the middle seat, and me and Edward in back. I climbed in Putting on my head phones then I laid my head in his lap. I sat back thinking about the past thanksgivings. It was always an uneventful holiday for me. Normally Charlie would go fishing I would have dinner at jakes and stay the night.

"What you thinking about?" He asked playing with my hair.

"Just the past holidays I've had," I sighed, taking his hand in mine playing with his fingers.

"I'm really happy you came," he smiled.

"Me too," I said kissing his lips.

He plucked one of my head phones from my ear and began listened laying his head back twirling my hair in his hands. I must have dosed off because Edward was gently shaking me telling me to wake up we were here.

It was a three story cottage with yellow siding and a white picket fence it had a wraparound porch and a stairway leading down to a private beach.

"Wow this is beautiful," I gasped as we pulled in to a large drive way. As we were getting out of the car a woman came out she was about my height with reddish brown hair she was beautiful I could see the resemblance between her and jasper. She smiled hugging everyone.

"Hey Esme I missed you Edward smiled hugging his adoptive mother. " I'd like you to meet my Bella." He said wrapping his arm around my waist proudly. It made my heart flutter a bit. She smiled warmly at me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad to meet you dear, I've heard so much about you," she smiled.

We walked in and I was amazed. The inside was full of antiques it was so cozy and eclectic. Edward led me around giving me the tour his room fit him so well there were tons of books and music everywhere he had a drawing corner set up and in the middle of his huge room was a king size iron framed bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"In here of course," he said holding me in his arms.

"What will your parents think?" I asked not wanting them to think badly of me.

"Their fine with it, we are all adults. Besides they know we stay with each other every night any way."

"Ok," I smiled kissing him our kiss deepened when i heard someone clear their throat.

"Edward dads home," jasper said smirking.

We walked in the living room were rose was sitting on Emmett's lap. Jasper took his seat next to Alice and standing waiting for us to come down was a man with blond hair and features like jasper and Edward I could tell Edwards father and him must have look similar. He was strikingly beautiful.

"Hey son I missed you," he smiled hugging Edward. "And who is this lovely girl?"

"This is my Bella," he smiled again.

"Hi," I smiled nervously knowing Carlisle knew about my past.

He smiled giving me a hug. We all lounged around chatting and joking for most of the night we order in pizza eventual all the other couples retired to their own spaces and Edward and I sat cuddled on the couch watching the fire. I was so happy there in his arms.

"You fit in so perfectly with my family," he breathed

"Their awesome," I smiled. "I could tell they love you so much."

"Yeah they do.," he smiled "I love them too."

After a while we went to bed falling asleep quickly in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of fluffy but about time they have some good times don't you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

I slipped out of bed it was still very early. Edward was still sleeping. I snuck down the stairs to get something to drink. On my way down, I could smell the makings of thanksgiving dinner coming from the kitchen. When I walked in Esme was cutting vegetables to go inside the turkey.

"Good morning," I smiled walking in.

"Good morning dear," she replied. "You're up early."

"Not much of a late sleeper. do you need some help?" I asked hopeful. I loved cooking thanksgiving dinner.

"Of course dear, I would love some help," she smiled. "It's always nice to have company in the kitchen besides, I hear you're an amazing cook."

Esme put me in charge of the desserts. I decided to make the traditional pies pumpkin, apple and cherry. We talked a lot she was so nice. She told me about Edward as a child and how his parents had passed a little after thanksgiving. We were so deep in work and conversation I didn't even notice that it was getting late till I felt Edwards arms snaked around my waste.

"Good morning love," he said kissing me on the cheek. Esme smiled continuing to work.

I had just finished up the apple and cherry pies and was mixing the pumpkin. Edward sat down and ate a bowl of cereal.

"Having fun?" he smiled.

"Tons, Esme was just telling me about you as a child," I smiled.

"Oh god she didn't pull out the baby pictures yet did she?" he joked.

"No not yet anyway," she laughed.

Epov

I was eating my cereal chatting with Esme and Bella. I smiled to myself at how well she fit in with my family. I knew it was still too soon for her. But, I hoped she would consider this family one day.

"So Bella what is your family doing for the holidays?" Esme asked causing Bella to freeze. I could see her face become slightly pained. But, then she fake smiled trying to hide her emotions.

"Hey Esme do you mind if I steal Bella till dinner?" I asked trying to change the subject. Bella looked grateful.

"Not at all dear," she smiled giving me a knowing look.

Bella put the rest of the pies in the oven and went upstairs to get dressed. I told her I would be up when I was finished eating.

"She's so lovely Edward, a real sweet girl," she smiled. "But, I have to ask why did she get so upset?"

"Bella doesn't really have any family," I frowned.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me Edward?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to give her that privacy any way I should go check on her." I said putting my bowl in the sink and kissing my mom on the cheek.

When I got up to my room Bella was sitting on the bed reading a small book it looked like a journal. She had tears in her eyes. I walked over and sat down next to her. Pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry love, that I didn't tell her." I said pulling her close.

"It's ok it's not that, I just miss him you know?" she said.

"Yeah I know," I said rubbing her back. I pulled away and looked down at the book. "What is this?"

"Umm… its," she paused. "It's a book he gave to me after he died he made it so he could kind of talk to me and give me advice even though he isn't here." She said smiling slightly a tear running down her cheek.

I smiled I could see how much her friend cared for her and vice versa. I asked to read the page she was on. It was the first one in the book.

_I know your missing me and it's only been a little while. But, remember even though you can't see me I'm always there in your heart. I know how much it hurts when I decided this the thought of losing you was like ripping my heart out (no pun intended)_

_If your laughing turn it into a smile now and only use this when you need me most other wise all I can say is don't hold back do everything you can because life it short . Remember and this too shall pass._

It made me want to cry to see how much this guy Jacob really cared. I could see why it hurt her so much to lose him. It looked like she had read this page a lot.

"He must have been awesome, huh?"

"Yeah he was," she smiled. "I miss him so much but it's getting easier. My therapist said I will need to let him go to be able to move on but I just don't know how. She says remember him, love him but, let go. She said it will give me freedom to move on." She sighed.

"Don't rush it takes time to heal and do it when you're ready not when a doctor tells you it's time." I smiled.

"Will you come somewhere with me?" I asked.

"Yes."

I grabbed her hand and we walked out to the back yard down the path onto the beach. I had her fallow me along the shore for a ways there were some woods that lead away from the beach. We walked up a hill and there was a meadow.

Bpov

The meadow was beautiful it had tons of flowers and a small clearing. Edward stopped in front of a tree with a heart carved into it had the E + E 4 ever carved into it.

"This was where my parents met and were my dad proposed to my mother. We laid their ashes here. I come here to talk to them whenever I come home," he said rubbing the carving.

I could see how much he missed them I never had seen Edward so vulnerable. Although he seemed at peace like they were here with him.

"Hi mom and dad I haven't talked to you in a while but I wanted you to meet someone she's real special to me. Her name is Bella. She's perfect and beautiful and well I love her." he said braking in to a brilliant smile. he closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. mason your son is amazing and well I just want you to know I love him he's a great man," I said taking his hand.

He looked down at me. his eyes were different he looked relived at peace and free. He caressed my cheek and then kissed me pulling me to him he held me for I don't know how long and we pulled away. We didn't need to speak words. So much was said in our silence. I laid there in his arms on the grass for hours. We realized it was probably getting close to dinner and walked back to the house. Our fingers intertwined.

"Thank you, for sharing that with me," he said stopping and leaning in to kiss me so tenderly.

"Thank you, for wanting to share that with me," I smiled back into his lips.

Then out of nowhere he scooped me up over his shoulder and ran up the beach.

"Edward! Put me down!" I playfully swatted.

We got back into the house and Esme was just finishing dinner. I helped her finish things up and Edward went to watch the game.

We all sat down to dinner and it was nice it was actually my first real thanksgiving dinner. Since my mom died. Even with Jake we never had real sit down dinners like this.

"Ok it's time to say what we are thankful for," Carlisle stood up and smiled. "I'm thankful for my beautiful wife and my sons.

"I'm thankful for my family and that my baby Edward has found someone beautiful to love him," Esme smiled.

"I'm thankful for you guys making me part of this family and the food." Emmett said making us all chuckle.

"I'm thankful for my sister and new friends," rose smiled.

Then Edward spoke, "I'm thankful for Bella I'm so glad she came into my life."

I smiled, "I'm thankful I met all of you a few short months ago and that you welcomed me with open arms and helped me thorough my dark times. Edward you have been the one constant in my life over the past few months. I know with everything that happened it was just so I could meet you. thank you. And thank you Carlisle and Esme for welcoming me in your home with open arms." They all smiled.

"Well that's hard to fallow so I'll just say that I'm thankful for my family and new friends." Jasper smiled.

"And I'm thank full for you all and this baby," Alice grinned rubbing her belly shocking everyone even jasper.

I could have sworn jaspers jaw hit the floor. "Oh my god! Are you serious?" he said, putting his hands on her belly.

"Yes," she giggled. "I went to the doctor yesterday its official."

He pulled her in for a hug. When they pulled away they just looked at each other saying so much with only their eyes it was so private, I looked away.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he smiled.

Everyone was so happy congratulating jasper and Alice. That was what the conversation revolved around for the rest of the night. Esme looked as if she was in heaven. Everyone eventually made their way into their rooms.

Edward and I lay in the bed. I was on his chest he had my hand lifted out fingers inter twined. He was playing with them.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Just about us and tonight," he smiled into my hair.

"What about us?" I asked. He paused for a moment sitting up and he looked into my eyes.

"I been wondering, I mean I know it's fast but, we already spend all our time together anyway.." he trailed off. "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes," I smiled. I wanted to spend every night in Edward's arms and now I could.

He grinned his perfect crooked grin and pulled me down attacking my lips. Needless to say we wouldn't be getting much sleep.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think please let me know : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epov**

* * *

"Bella baby, I'm home?" I yelled looking for Bella. I loved saying that. having my home be Bella's home was awesome. We had been living together for about 2 weeks now. Everything with Bella was just so effortless.

After I took her to meet my parents I didn't know how she would react. I was pretty scared actually. But, she loved it. It helped her I think I could see a definite change in the way she was handling her grief since the meadow. She seemed worlds better. I was so glad for that I loved to see her smile and she was smiling a lot now a days.

"I'm in here," she yelled back.

I walked in the bed room to find her getting dressed. I felt my cock grow hard at the sight before my eyes she had on a tight white long sleeve shirt that showed a glimpse of her black bra underneath and hit her just above her belly button her hair was strait down her back and she was bent over the counter, doing her makeup only wearing black lacey boy shorts.

I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and grinding my erection into her ass.

"Mmmm…. Edward," she moaned leaning into my touch.

"You look so fucking sexy right now," I whispered in to her ear nibbling on her neck.

"Edward we don't have time were going to be late," she said pulling away.

I groaned she was right. I was playing tonight at the club. We had to leave in like 5 minutes. We would definitely be finishing this later. I changed really quick and grabbed my guitar. I walked back in to see if Bella was ready. She was just finish putting on her hills she grabbed her jacket and we took off.

I was surprising Bella tonight. I would be singing solo. Everyone grabbed a table near the stage. We made sure to get a chair for Alice. Jasper was babying her more than ever since he found out she was pregnant. I couldn't blame him though I would probably be the same with Bella. Although, I didn't know if she wanted kids or even marriage for that matter. We had never talked about our future. I was always scared it would be rushing her. But, when I would see the way she looked at Alice sometimes it seemed she was thinking about the same things.

Ok well wish me luck," I said taking off.

"Wait it's just you tonight?" she asked noticing Jasper and Emmett were comfortable at the table.

"Yes," I smiled.

I walked back and waited for them to call my name. I walked with my acoustic guitar.

"Hi everyone my names is Edward I'm frrm breaking dawn. Tonight I want to do things a little different. I want to slow it down a bit so if you have someone special grab them and this is for you love." I sat down with my guitar and started.

_There goes my baby  
oo girl look at you  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you_

Bet you ain't know that I be checking you out  
When you be putting your heels on  
I swear your body's so perfect baby  
How you work it baby yea  
I love the way that you be poking it out  
Girl give me something to feel on  
So please believe we gone be twerking it out  
By the end of the night baby

I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face  
Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing  
Not even for a minute  
And I'll sit here long as it takes  
To get you all alone  
But as soon as you come walking my way  
You gon hear me say

There goes my baby  
oo girl look at you  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

I get the chills whenever I see your face  
And you in the place girl  
Feel like I'm in a movie baby  
I'm like oowee baby oh  
Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist  
Can I get a taste girl  
No need to keep this baby  
I ain't ashamed of calling your name girl

I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face  
Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing  
Not even for a minute  
And I'll sit here long as it takes

_To get you all alone  
But as soon as you come walking my way  
You gon hear me say_

There goes my baby  
oo girl look at you  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

And girl I feel like it's our first time  
Everytime we get together  
Baby loving you feels better than  
Everything, anything  
Put on my heart you don't need a ring  
And I promise our time away won't change my love

There goes my baby  
oo girl look at you  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

There goes my baby  
oo girl look at you  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

I finished singing and the look in Bella's eyes let me know she liked it." Here's one more I'm Edward form breaking dawn good night."

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah_

When I got back to the table Bella smiled kissing me passionately letting me know how much she liked the song. Then someone cleared their throat.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky tonight," Emmett snickered and Rose slapped him.

"Looks like someone else isn't," I joked.

We sat there for a bit hanging out. Bella was rubbing my thigh under the table the whole time. Every so often she would graze over my crotch making my dick twitch. She was driving me crazy and then she whispered in my ear "take me home I need you inside me," she said seductively.

I almost lost it right there. We quickly said good bye and drove home, Getting there in record time. I opened Bella's door and there was so much lust and love in her eyes. Once we were inside she walked straight to the bed room and I fallowed like an eager puppy.

"Sit down baby," she said biting her lip. I quickly did as she asked. Then she walked over to me and traced my abs through my shirt before she began to unbutton it and slide it off. I pulled her in for a kiss it was hard and desperate. I would never get enough of her. She pulled away and kissed her way down my stomach. Then she paused at my pants and looked up at me through her lashes and ran her teeth over my cock through my jeans. My eyes rolled back it felt so fucking good.

"Sit back baby I want to show you what you do to Me." she purred. I laid back and she pulled my pants off releasing my dick. She licked her way up my shaft and I moaned taking her hair in my hands. She stopped at the tip licking off my pre-cum that had started to form. She took me in her mouth as far as she could deep into her throat. the sensation felt so good. The she began to bob her head sucking hard creating a vacuum and stroking the rest of me with her hand.

"Fuck Bella that feels so good," I moaned.

"I looked down to see her staring at me through her lashes taking me in her mouth. I wasn't going to last much longer I needed to be in side of her. I reached down and pulled her up to me, kissing her roughly. She was straddling my cock I could feel her dripping wet core.

Then she lifted up and slid down me. She was so tight. She began to ride me hard. I gripped her ass and taking her breast I'm my other hand pinching her nipple.

"Mmm ….. Edward," she gasped

I was so close I started to rub her core. She was getting so close.

"Come with me baby," I said and I felt her walls start to spasm and I released into her with another thrust. "I love u," I sad pulling her down to me. We sat there still connected.

"I take it you liked the song," I laughed.

"I loved it," she giggled. "I love you."

"I love you more," I smiled.

"Impossible," she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think? Hope you liked it. please review it would mean so much to me : )**

**I do not own twilight or any of the music in this story.**


End file.
